Simple Math
by MrsMalfoy17
Summary: One shot. Draco has to choose between his wife and his mistress. Who will he choose?


_**Hunter eyes**_

Brown orbs that catch mine in the board meeting. She licks her lips and bites her pen. I can't wait to be with her again, to touch her skin and kiss her lips.

_**I'm lost and hardly noticed, slight goodbye**_

I send an owl home, I'll be late tonight. Business meeting, she doesn't question it. Merely sends her love and to get home soon, last time she didn't even notice what time I arrived, Slipping quietly into bed, and sleeping far on the opposite side of her.

_**I want to rip your lips off in my mouth**_

Her lips crash on to mine the second she opens the door. No words. Just kisses, scratches, pulls and pinches. Our tongues fight for dominance. This is bliss. I grab a handful of her chocolate curls and pull. She groans and thrusts her hips against mine. Some how we are naked. I thrust into her, she moans. I can't control myself, her moans keep me going faster, faster, faster. Finally she groans and withers below me. I can't hold on much longer, brown orbs meet gray and I follow her into oblivion. She grins. I smile back. This night will go on for much longer.

_**And even in my greatest moment doubt  
The line between deceit and right now  
**_She holds me close, limbs entwined and blond hair tangled in my hands. Her steady breathing confirms she is asleep. Yet why do I see chocolate curls instead of blond sleek locks? I miss her. Will she be waiting for me tonight? What am I doing? Astoria loves me, but do I love her? Looking at her again I see the blond hair, I feel the length of her legs and the bones through her skin. I remember the promise of love. She knew it, did I?

_**Simple math, it's how our bodies even got here**_

Of course I did. I gave her a home. I take care of her. I live with her and maybe even care for her, much more than that day we were thrust into that arranged marriage. This is our fate, right? To lay in bed together.

_**Sinful math, the ebb and flow to multiply**_

Yet I always return to her. With her curvy small frame and long curly locks, those plump lips and burning eyes. I can't seem to get enough of her and the passion she gives to me. The absolute pleasure I get from seeing her in my arms and feeling her body connected to mine.

_**What if I was wrong and no one cared to mention  
What if it was true and all we thought was right was wrong?  
Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned  
Either way...  
**_She knows the power she has over me. I can see it in her dark eyes. Does Astoria hold that power over me too? When I'm with her she seems indifferent of me, just another man standing here, the only difference here is that the stone weighing down her finger was bought by me. Yet that makes all the difference in the world right? I'm married the papers went crazy when I tied the knot with the second well known pureblooded family. If only the paper knew that this marriage is not going as well as they had hoped when that kiss sealed my fate. If only they knew I was happy when a different set of lips crashed into mine.

_**I imply to mitigate the guilt, we could align  
A perfectly constructed alibi  
To hush the violent guilt that eats and never dies  
In actual blame, they call me once the dark divides  
**_Her brown eyes keep me here tonight. I can't leave them, even if I tried. "What if I left her?" she asks. I look away. Can I leave her? And stay here forever? Will the guilt drop from my shoulders? Her eyes display hurt when she realizes that I can't break a promise, I can't leave my wife. I won't stay, we both know that. I have to return to Astoria, she still waits for me, I can't leave her waiting there, can I? No I can't, she trusts me. She agreed to the marriage long before I did. She walked into this. She needed it, her family was marred by the war. I saved her, them. She seems to understand this, yet her eyes tel me the hurt she feels, they tell me she doesn't want to be used anymore, but we are both trapped in this game. We are both trapped in this wicked love.

_**Simple math, it's why our bodies even lay here**_

Curled up against me her heart beats are calm against mine. I can't leave her, forever, that was the promise.

_**Sinful math, the truth cannot be fashioned**_

Yet she is like a drug, I keep going back for more. I need to taste her, touch her. I care for her, more than I want to admit. But this is wrong. It's a lie, a betrayal.

_**What if you were crazy, would we have to listen then?  
**_"Would you tell her? I'll go with you." She told me. "She would make us stop." I tell her. "She would make you stop. She has power over you, not me, I'm not married" she reminds me, I am the one who is married. I'm the one betraying her.

_**What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been?**_

"Is this it for you?" I asked her suddenly, after one of our escapades. Her fingers stop tracing the blemish on my forearm. "What do you mean?" she catches my gaze. "Are you happy? Will yo do this forever?" I ask her. After a long pause her fingers continue tracing the mark. "Yes."

_**What if I was wrong, and started trying to fix it?  
What if you believed me? Everything is brilliant  
**_"It won't happen again!" I tell her. "Promise it! Promise it Draco!" she shouts at me. She can't stand the late nights at the office. She wants to start a family. She wants a real marriage. She threatens to leave. Is that what I want? "I promise." the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them. She may not have brown eyes but she is still my wife. She is still the one with the ring. I can do a better job at hiding the brown eyes.

**What if I've been trying to get to where I've always been?**  
**What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been?**

Maybe this is it for me. Her brown eyes hunt me down. Her touch leaves me craving more. I need her. Don't I? This triangle, its all I know. Those green eyes and blond hair. They also call my name. Is this my fate? Am I meant to be happy with both of them?

_**Simple math, believe me, all is brilliant  
What if we've been trying to kill the noise and silence?  
**_She greets me when I get home. Dinner is ready, you want some wine or firewhisky? She asks about the office. How the latest case is going. She doesn't ask about the perfume that clings to my clothes. She doesn't say anything about the scratches she didn't make. She sleeps wrapped up in my arms. There are two heart beats now. They are both beating loud and hard, cutting through the silence of the night. I haven't felt more shame in my life.

_**What if I was wrong and you had never questioned it?**_

"Have you ever thought that she might be clueless about this?" She asks me, her brown eyes alight with fire. I don't respond to her question. She grabs my face and brings my gray eyes down to meet hers. "Do you love me?" Her question reminds me of our escapades where I have asked myself that same question. Do I love her? "Or do you love her?" she asks after a long silence her voice is laced with hurt. "I don't know" I tell her.

_**What if it was true, that all we thought was right, was wrong?**_

Can I love them both? Her question follows me wherever I go. It haunts me. She gives my life excitement she brings out the animal in me. My wife, she loves me she uttered the words the other night. I heard them. She meant them. Those three little words. Those two heart beats. And the betrayal. What do I do?

_**Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned**_

"What shall we name him?" She asks. Her eyes bright, her skin glowing, and her belly growing. "Scorpius" I tell her. She smiles "keeping the tradition then?" That smile. She is absolutely glowing, she is happy, happy because of me. And in that moment I know, I love her, and our son. I also know it can't go on, It has to end, for his sake. For both of them. They deserve it. I made a promise, I plan to keep it.

_**I imply I've got to get it back then  
**_"She's Pregnant?" She has repeated the same sentence twice now. "Yes" I tell her, again. "So you love her?" Her question is being voiced again. She doesn't look at me this time. She looks down and a tear escapes, a diamond on her porcelain skin. I take her face in my hands I wipe the tear away. "I love you." she looks up. Those brown eyes full of hope, I can't let go. I have to let go. I tilt her head up and bring my lips down to hers. Gently, ever so gently. "Hermione, I love you." I say the words against her lips. She looks into my eyes, she finds the truth. "But you won't stay" she states. " I love her and my son, I can't leave my son". I remember that promise the one I made in front of those people, the papers went crazy "The Wedding of the Century" it was called. "You can't love two woman Draco." Her brilliant mind has worked it out. She doesn't need me to tell her what path I'm choosing. "Take care of your family, Malfoy." She leaves the office, for the last time, taking her warm smiles with her. I head home. Back to my life before the betrayal, back to my family.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

* * *

_****_**So, I was toying with the idea of making a sequel for this after someone suggested it but after going over it I realized that it is better as it is, a one shot, although I may make some edits here and there I won't be writing a sequel. Sorry. **


End file.
